Smokey Eyes and Cigarette Lips
by broadwaybaby529
Summary: Teddy proves it's most definitely not her.


**Smoky Eyes and Cigarette Lips **

**Disclaimer: **No dice.

**Rating: **M for Masterb – Mature

**Pairing: **Teddy/Victoire

**Tags/Warnings: **Smut, drinking, second gen, feelings, tense switch, POV switch.

**A/N: **More Second Gen, we'll see how it goes. Thanks to Melness0128 for the inspiration/prompt, though there's been a slight deviation. I just can't avoid smut, I suppose. Also, I really dislike this title, so any suggestions! And if you have any requests/ideas shoot 'em at me. School starts soon and I could use the distraction.

**Smoky Eyes and Cigarette Lips **

"Maybe it's me," Victoire began as they sat in front of the fire, the smell of cedar and wine wafting through Teddy's new flat. He looked around the room, eyes caching remnants of the wild house warning party they'd eventually have to clean up from and finally, perhaps after too long, landing on Victoire.

Usually dressed to perfection in elegant, but practical, wares it was a treat for him to see her so casually attired, and the short jeans riding up her legs as she fiddled with the bottle in her hand were certainly an added bonus. He cursed his traitorous thoughts for taking him back down that path and turned towards the problem at hand.

"Vic," he muttered sleepily, taking a long drag from his cigarette, the pack that he kept for special occasions, "it's most definitely not you."

She wrinkled her nose and leaned back, somehow managing to expose more of the valley of deeply enticing cleavage and looking desperately, adorably innocent. Teddy cursed under his breath, but she didn't seem to hear him, and he had to wonder when Victoire had gone from being his best friend to the deeply and inadvertently bewitching woman she now was. He tried to ignore the voices in his head that whispered feelings of love and commitment.

"You know I hate it when you do that," Victoire muttered, indicating to the cigarette, from which he pulled another long, hard drag, for the sole purpose of making her mad. She tossed a pillow at him lazily. "And I think it must be me." She paused. "Oliver turning me down tonight was not a rare occurrence, you know. Men really don't want me."

Teddy full on laughed, hearing his nicotine coated, throaty sound echo through the room. She glowered at him, an expression he had seem her use since she was two years old and he'd gotten to the swing set on the apple tree before her.

"I mean it," she began, "Maybe it's sex – maybe that's the problem. You know I've never had good sex?" Teddy spit out the butter beer he was drinking and wiped what he could from his lips.

"Vic," he muttered, feeling the strain of his cock already heavy against the dark denim fabric constricting it. Victoire was an adult – two years out of school and on a successful fast track to her healer accreditation. Despite all that just hearing her say the word _sex_ brought to Teddy's mind visceral, carnal images. She seemed not to have heard him.

"It's got to be me, I've literally never finished with a man. Hell – I don't even know if you can at this point." His heart rate was alarming. The feeling of heat in the room rising with every moment that passed, the fire cracking, and even that somehow seemed more intimate, having nothing to do with the flush of his skin or the dryness of his lips.

"Vic, can you not? I'm trying to keep my lunch." Revert back to humor, always a good tactic – distance, space. She didn't seem to have the same thoughts.

"Come on, spoilsport," she began, laughing, "It's just a little fun conversation between friends, and you're my best friend. We can trade advice, swap stories. Plus," she paused and he almost saw a flicker of wicked intention pass across her blue and golden- flecked eyes, so fast he could have imagined it. "I bet you know how to please a woman."

Perhaps it was unfair – Victoire had to wonder. Despite how relaxed he looked sitting so lazily in the chair, illuminated in wicked intent by the flicker and dance of the flames, she knew she was affecting him at least a little – the steady bobbing of his adam's apple, the slight sheen of sweat across his brow, she knew how much he was holding back, how much he was sacrificing.

Victoire couldn't say when her feelings for Teddy had begun to change. Perhaps they'd always been more than best friends and she'd not yet been able to see it.

Despite the tide of emotion she got when he walked into a room that wasn't what she was focused on at the moment. Instead it was the curl of cigarette smoke, slipping from his lips in deliberate and lasting movement that had her aching to taste nicotine.

She bit her lip, reveling in the feeling of pain of soft flesh and lifted her eyes to his. In the light from the fire Teddy was all man, the impressive cutting frame and masculine ease inspired from within her fantasies that pushed from the mind all episodes of missionary coupling and unsatisfying endings.

But it was his eye. He'd gone almost half lidded, deep green orbs, clouded with lust and an appreciation for her as a woman.

She heard him growl and the sound went straight to the apex of her thighs, mixing with the light sweat already forming.

"Victoire," he all but growled, his voice having gone husky and deep, reverberating around the room. "I definitely know how to please a woman."

Perhaps it was the emotional pull she'd been feeling towards him as of late, perhaps it was because he looked so irrestiable in the form fitting button down and dark jeans, perhaps it was because she truly wanted ot be with a man, one who made her, on the most carnal level, feel like a woman.

Whatever the reason she simply looked deep into those endless eyes and whispered, her own voice as steady as the night,

"Show me."

Teddy smiled, sinful, dangerous.

"Do you think you could handle me?" he asked her, giving a way out, an easy no.

She bit her lip and her eyes fluttered.

"Yes, sir." Oh he wasn't going to last long if she kept that up. He leaned back in his chair, not bothering to stifle the groan that escaped his lips, eyes locked on her's the whole time. If he was going to show her how real men pleased women he was going to do it right.

"Strip for me, princess," he murmured, "Show me that beautiful body of yours in the fire light." Victoire hesitated for a moment – most of her encounters had been dark and quick. Most men skipped foreplay.

"Please?" He wasn't asking at all, but the desperation came through in his voice, despite the cool exterior. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. And it was Teddy, after all, there was nothing to be worried about. Inspired by this she slid out of her top, tossing it onto the couch and sliding her hands over her lace clad breasts. It was a wantonness with which she rarely indulged, but Teddy's appreciative eyes raked her naked form and fueled her need.

"Keep going," he demanded, the lazy drawl with which he spoke so controlling and in charge that she couldn't help but slide out of her jeans and stand for his viewing pleasure before the flames. She unclipped her bra with trembling fingers and tossed in onto the couch, feeling his hot gaze upon her body. When she went to remove her panties, however, he stopped her.

"Lie down," he began, and Victoire lowered herself to the rug before the fire and letting her long hair fan out along the floor. Teddy took a moment to admire the sight before him, her beautiful pale skin illuminated by the cracking of flames, her eyes alight with excitement and arousal. _All for him, tonight she was all for him. _

"Touch yourself," it took just two words to make her blush like mad, but he could see her chest rise, peaked rosy nipples, her body shudder like a magnificent wave reaching the shore. "You say men can never please you," he added, "How do you please yourself?" He must have been a masochist - the thought had certainly crossed his mind. Placing the object of his deepest and most carnal fantasies right before him and not allowing for touch was as much torture to his body as hers. It would all be worth it, of that he knew.

A hushed sigh and Teddy watched Victoire's hand slide towards the shadow of her upper thighs. The other hand played desperately with her breast, rolling sensitive skin in needy movement. She slipped past her waistband, clearly brushing her clit as her body bucked at the movement. It was lazy and calculated and out of control all at once and it didn't take long for her to near the edge.

"Teddy!" She shouted his name as she pumped her fingers, brushing the lace of her panties and Teddy could feel his cock, hard as stone behind his jeans, and he kneeled before her, slowly taking her wrist and licking each glistening digit with desperate intent.

Victoire's eyes were wild and her skin was flushed and Teddy's realized it was his favorite sight in the world. He leaned into her neck, biting just below her ear, and whispered fiercely,

"Let me show you how a real man pleases a woman." She whimpered, muttering his name into the room as he slide between her legs, kissing the inside of her thighs, slowly, savoring. How a man could possibly get this close to her and not want to taste every inch was beyond his comprehension, but he was a lucky son of a bitch and he was going to enjoy it, each sound, each taste, each gaze.

Finally, finally, he reached her lace panties. They were soaked through and smelling deeply of arousal. He blew a light breath over them and she whimpered. He blew another. Unable to tease her any longer Teddy licked her through the lace, reveling in the desperate need she expressed. _All for him, and let's keep it that way. _

She bucked up into him and he smiled, finally pulling the lace from her hips and down her legs. She watched him as he did, sliding them off and pressing them up against his nose, inhaling deeply. Her whole body flushed red and Teddy just grinned.

"You smell so good, Vic. I could just eat you up." With that being said he lowered himself towards her womanhood and licked.

It was as if Vic's world exploded before her eyes. Such a simple motion, such an easy, uncomplicated motion, and yet, the way Teddy looked at her as he moved, the way he lapped at her very essence as if he had found nirvana in the desert, made her see stars. He flicked at her clit with one hand, and she couldn't but notice how deep the color of his hair had gone, red, red like the crackling fireplace before them - red like passion. He flicked her clit once more, just once, palming her backside with the other, running his hand up and down her thighs, and she lost control, tumbling, tumbling, tumbling headfirst into lights and sounds and colors in a fit of pleasure she had never before known.

It could have been a few seconds or a few hours, but when Victoire came to Teddy was grinning at her smugly. She supposed he deserved it and couldn't help but smile back.

"What are you so proud of?" She couldn't help but tease, loving the feeling of his body so close to her own. He raised his brow.

"Oh baby," he joked, "The neighbors are going to get to know my name, that's for damn sure." Victoire had to give him credit. She was rarely, if ever before, a vocal lover, and found that she enjoyed indulging in such involuntary reactions.

"Why don't we start teaching them right now?" She asked, slinking closer towards him and pulling his shirt up over his head. Teddy kicked off his shoes and socks and Victoire took the distraction as a chance to climb on his lap, straddling his waist.

"First," she began, kissing his neck, his chest, his arms, "I want you to kiss me like you mean it. Then," she continued, running her fingers over his body, smooth and rough and masculine and soft and so damned strong, "I want you to take me so hard I won't ever be able to forget it." She was doing dangerous things to his body, and judging by the sharp intake of breath when his cock twitched against her naked form, she knew it.

So he kissed her. Lips soft and delicious, hints of lavender and lemon and she had a wicked tongue and made sure he knew it. She moved against his waist while they kissed, pressing hard against his arousal and making it difficult to concentrate on anything else. Teddy lowered her back to the ground and shucked off his jeans and shorts in quick movement. He couldn't help but grin when he saw Victoire watching him, her own eyes desperate with need and her skin flushed deep.

"See something you like Weasley?" He teased, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know, Lupin," she replied, "I've heard a thing or two about werewolves." She paused, devilish woman, "All bark and no bite." Teddy positioned himself at her entrance, teasing, tempting, ignoring her pleas until he knew he could barely hold on and he slid his cock in.

He paused for a second, letting them both adjust to the feeling and reveling in the tightness of the beautiful, intoxicating witch beneath him.

"Teddy," she murmured, and he nodded, wondering how he would ever be able to forget this moment, "Move." That was all it took for him to roll his hips and start them on an epic rollercoaster ride of intensity. She wrapped her legs tight around his back and forced him deeper, the two of them moving together in beautiful and needy tandem.

He could feel her nearing the edge and moved his hand to her clit, flicking it slowly in time with the roll of his hips. She was so close and he knew he could make her come one more time before they finished together. _Flick._ She screamed. _Flick. _Her hands were moving in his hair and gripping the carpet and scratching down his back and her thrust his hips once more, and brushed her bundle of nerves and she fell before him, eyes shut from pleasure and hand clenched around his bicep.

"Once more time, Princess," he muttered, feeling his own tell tale signs of nearing the edge. "Come with me one more time." She growled and he knew he had found her spot and he thrust again, kissing her full breasts as he rolled deeper and harder and one more thrust and he caught her eyes as he felt them hitting the top of wave, cresting into a deep abyss of brilliant and impossible pleasure, tumbling head deep into bliss.

The floor of Teddy's flat wasn't the most comfortable place, but Victoire felt it was something she could get used to, if it meant more nights like that. Teddy was dozing slightly beside her, the two of them wrapped in a blanket from the couch, and she could hardly blame him. Their escapades had drained her body and she could feel the exhaustion setting in as well.

But her mind couldn't seem to relax, not when it was looking at the beautiful figure beside her, his hair having turned back to its natural turquoise and his skin artistically illuminated in the dying fire, and realize it was a sight she would gladly give up all of her earthly possessions and positions to wake up next to every day. She had hoped, in some naïve and innocent kind of way, that getting involved with Teddy would help her scratch an itch and alleviate misplaced feelings with the intensity of sexual pleasure. But it had proved only to make her feelings stronger and more intense, and now that she knew of his prowess there was little to keep her from falling head over heels in love with him.

"Vic," he muttered sleepily, shifting under the blanket and exposing more of the delicious chest she longed to taste every inch of. "I can hear you thinking." He opened his eyes slightly and looked up at her, a sight, she knew, with her sex blown hair and flushed naked skin.

"I love you," she blurted it before she could stop herself and wished desperately she hadn't. Teddy smiled, sleepy, dopey, and guided her back to the floor.

"I know," he mumbled, looking her in the eyes as they both rested their head on the hardwood floor. "I love you too." He pulled her body close and she could feel him begin to doze again near her shoulder and her own eyes began to feel the pull of sleep as well. Of course, of course it was that simple. It was Teddy, her best friend, her lover, her love. It had always been that simple.

Curled into him, her head on the wood, her body covered in the scratchy blanket her grandma Weasley had knitted, Victoire realized she could get very used to falling asleep on the floor of Teddy's flat.

**A/N: **Ending veered a bit, but no worries. I had fun writing it and that's the ultimate goal. Let me know what ya think or drop a line if you've got requests! All the best - Ruby


End file.
